Hamiltots: An American Preschool
by TheatreManiac
Summary: What if classic Hamilton characters went to preschool, with Washington as the teacher?
1. Show and Tell

A Winter's Show and Tell

This story only includes people I thought would make a funny contribution, so sorry if you don't see the characters you really wanted to see. Also, if a character's line is written without a capital letter at the beginning, it means they are talking more quiet than others. Enjoy! p.s. this is a repost of a Winter's Show and Tell because I wanted to make it a series just not under that name

Washington: Hello children today we will be having show and tell. Who wants to go first?

Hamilton: ME ME MEEEE *raises hand really high*

Washington: Okay Alex you can go first

Hamilton: For show and tell I brought a song *whips out iPhone and speaker*

Washington:*in head* what kind of parent gives a four year old a phone

Hamilton: This is my song *presses play*

Speaker: UH HUH THIS MY SH-

Washington: NO! *rushes to turn off phone*

Whole class: Awwww

Washington*in head* what kind of parents let their four year old listen to Hollaback Girl

Laurens: um can I go next?

Washington: *exhausted already* sure

Laurens: This is my pet turtle I named him...I didn't name him.

Lafayette: How about French Baguette

Laurens: No. I'm calling him Whiskey.

Washington: NO!

Laurens: Fine. I'll call him Kevin.

Washington: that's a nice name, John.

Washington: Eliza, go next. At least you won't do anything mildly inappropriate.

Eliza: Okie!

Eliza: This is my teddy bear, his name is Phillip and I am his mama.

Hamilton: Can I be his pop?

Eliza:*blushing* sure

Washington:*in head* at least that's wholesome.

Eacker: *bites Phillip*

Eliza: NOOO YOU KILLED HIM I HATE YOUUUUUU *cries*

Hamilton: oh no I hate you Eacker *playing along for Eliza*

KG3: Okay peasants it's my time to shine

KG3: Today I brought my crown but you can't try it on only I can wear it

Hamilton: Why?

KG3: Because it's worth a bazillion dollars

Hamilton: meanie

Lafayette: I go next?

Washington: Go ahead

Lafayette: this is my baguette named French Baguette I nibble on him when I'm hungry...*noms bread*

Angelica: ok go away it's my turn

Angelica: today I brought a book I snatched from Mommy's room it's called Twilight and I am going to read it to you

Washington: for Pete's sake

Washington: *takes Angelica's book* you'll get this back when you turn 16.

Angelica: whaaaa? NO! NO NO NO NO NO!

Angelica: *starts preschool riot*

Class:*erupts into chaos*

Washington: well this is dandy.

END


	2. Un, Deux, Trois, FIGHT ME

Un Deux Trois, FIGHT ME

Washington: Hello children welcome back to preschool

Washington: I see Aaron and Thomas are back. Where were you?

Burr: I was sickie.

Jefferson: I WAS IN FRANCE

Alex: of course you were

Washington: But where's Marquis?

Jefferson:*sweats nervously* Maybe he's sickie too?

Washington: Probably

Washington: So who here can count to ten already?

Eliza: Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf...What's after nine?

Washington: *in head* oh gosh there's a child prodigy in my class

Washington: So why is it important to count?

Angelica: So you can read the sequel.

Washington: Oh no where's Twilight

Angelica: *giggles*

Alex: IT'S IMPORTANT TO COUNT SO YOU KNOW HOW TO DUEL

Washington: THERE WILL BE NO DUELING IN MY CLASSROOM

Burr: Yah you stupid son

Alex: Don't call me son.

Burr: Ok stupid

Alex: DO YOU WANNA GO

Burr: ONLY IF YOU DO

Alex: FIGHT ME

Washington: Boys! Take it outside, please.

Alex:*punches Burr on the way out the door*

Washington: Go to the principal. Now.

Burr:*flips Alex off*

Washington: You too, Aaron.

Washington*pops an Asprin*

Laurens: What's that

Washington: I have a headache

Laurens: I WANT ONE

KG3: ME TOO PEASANT

ANGELICA: GIMME ONE

Class: *erupts into chaos once more*

Washington: I need a new job.

END


	3. Luncheon

Luncheon

Washington: Alright children time for lunch

Washington: go sit down please

Alex:*stands on table and starts dancing*

Washington: What did I just say?

Alex: *sass* Sooorrryyyy

Washington: *walks to his desk for alone time*

Jefferson: so what did everyone bring? I brought Mac and Cheese, obviously

Laurens: I brought a baguette in honor of our lost brother Lafayette

Jefferson:*sweats nervously*

Laurens: hey you kinda look like Laf

Jefferson:*sweating even more nervously* um yeah we are cousins

Burr: that makes sense

Burr: I brought a sandwich with sourdough bread and a salad on it

KG3: *on table* I BROUGHT TEA! DOES ANYBODY WANT SOME?!

Eliza: um yeah tea sounds really nice actually

KG3: WELL THATS GONNA COST 500 DOLLARS PEASANT! HAHAHAHAH!

Eliza: *almost starts crying*

Washington*sees commotion* now now George calm down

Alex: I brought soup. My mom really has it out for me.

Laurens: Why?

Alex: don't you know that soup makes you explode?

Laurens: um...n-no?

Alex: *runs to supply cabinet and steals pretzels and M&Ms*

Eliza: I brought graham crackers. They're my favorite.

Angelica: I brought tomato sauce because it is red like blood and vampires suck blood

Angelica: *smears tomato sauce on KG3's face

KG3: HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT PEASANT

Angelica: YES I CAN! HA HA HA

Angelica: *starts yet another preschool riot*

Washington: not again.

END


End file.
